pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings
PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings is an upcoming installment in the PvZ series. It takes place after PvZ: Galactic Battles and the player must travel to the very center of the universe in order to defeat Zomboss' plans of stealing every single brain available in the current universe. Note: This page is still under construction and content will change over time. Almanac For the Suburban Almanac in PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings, see here. Achievements For the Achievements in PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings, see here. Achievements are also under construction. Storyline After obliterating the zombies once more, Crazy Dave and Penny discover an old box with an encryption upon it. Dave, being the curious person he is, opens the box to find that it was just a phony, and as a result, sucks the duo into the box, which happens to teleport them to the fields of Barliova. After suffering a heavy hit, Crazy Dave, and Penny obliterate the zombies in the fields, collecting new plants along the way. However, a Gargantuar steals Dave's old box and crushes it. After defeating the Gargantuars and making Zomboss reap what he'll sow, must continue onwards, through the Faerie woods, where they discover what Zomboss is doing whilst the trio are fighting their way home. More is to be added soon. Please expand this article if necessary. Adventure Mode General *Plant Food makes a return *A new type of Plant Food, Platinum Plant Food, is discovered. **This acts like plant food, but does twice the damage. *Premium Plants make a return. *Magic can be grown and used to boost Zen Garden plants. *Achievements are now viewable from the Almanac *More than 11 worlds available World Layout *Similar to the early PvZ2. Gates make a return and so do Power-Ups. *Some places can be unlocked by finding a piece of the Knowledge Shard, which Grants Access to nearby places. Some places can be unlocked with coins. *The Necessary Worlds include: **Fields of Barlovia **Faerie Forest **Rainbow Waterfall **Diamond Glacier **Dragon's Cave **Lava Pits **Plains of Zehaza **Spiritual Meadow **Camp Z **Crystal Caverns **Ze-dahen Forest **Cavern Chaos **Volcanic Voltage *Extra Worlds include: **Toxic Bogs **Comet of Cerebus **Plasma Canyon Level Layouts *There are 25 levels in each world, including 2 Chain Shockers and 1 Boss Battle. *Approximately half the levels have a set challenge/goal to them. *Similar layout to the old PvZ2. Minigames/Brain Busters For the Minigames and Brain Busters in PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings see here. Note: the page isn't made yet.(just in case you were wondering ) Areas Tutorial *4 New Plants *Player's Backyard theme *Nothing special here- just your regular backyard. Fields of Barlovia *6 New Plants *Farm-like setting *'Crop Bursts': Planting a plant on here will instantly give it plant food for 10 seconds. One can only be used every level. Faerie Forest *7 New Plants *Magical Forest Theme *Magic Storm: Every plant in that lane speeds up it's firing speed by 2x. Does not work on non-attacking plants. Rainbow Waterfall *6 New Plants *Waterfall theme *Shimmering Tidestones: Tidestones block off water in that particular lane. If destroyed by Zombies/Projectiles, they will let the water level rise to the tide-line. Occasionally there will be no tide line in a level so saving these stones is essential. Diamond Glacier *6 New Plants *Glacier theme *Frozen Tiles: Plants put on here will be changed to their frosty counterparts (if the specific plant has one.) but the tile can only be used twice in a level before cracking, but you can then plant aquatic plants on it. Dragon's Cave *8 New Plants *Dark, cave theme *Dark Cave: Sun doesn't fall from the sky. Lava Pits *5 New Plants *Firey Theme *Burning Tiles: Plants put on here will be changed to their fiery counterparts (if the specific plant has one.) but the tile can only be used twice in a level before turning into a lava "puddle" Plains of Zehaza *8 New Plants *Desert, Lighting theme *Electric Power Up: Electric plant receive a boost in firing, or other things. Spiritual Meadow *7 New Plants *Wind, Wilderness theme *Torrents: Sucks up all zombies/plants in that certain column. Never appears on the first three columns. Hallow *8 New plants *Magical theme *Charmed Grass (The Lawn itself): Planting normal plants on Charmed grass will cause them to explode! Use Sods to avoid this problem. Most plants from the Hallow will survive. Camp Z *4 New Plants *High tech theme *Brain Ghouls: Occasionally Zombies will spawn from tiles that have a ghost marked on them. Grave Buster and other plants can remove these. Crystal Caverns *8 New Plants *Cave opening theme *Reflections and refractions: Only Dark and light sun falls here. Toxic Bogs *3 New Plants *Swamp theme *Toxic Tiles: These tiles are unplantable on. Comet of Cerebus *4 New Plants *Outer Space theme *Cerebus' Comets: Occasionally comets will fall out of the sky, killing plants and zombies on that tile. Umbrella Leaves can deflect them. Plasma Canyon *3 New Plants *Plasma Wind, Canyon theme *Plasma Mutation: Occasionally lightning strikes, boosting plants and zombies that it hits. Ze-Dahen Forest *3 New Plants *Tropical Rainforest theme *Debris: Can't plant on tiles with debris on them. Forest Fungus can remove debris. Cavern Chaos *5 New Plants *Cave theme *Bat Flurry: Occasionally a flurry of bats fly across the screen, distracting plants, but boosting zombies. Volcanic Voltage *5 New Plants *Volcano theme *Lava Flow: A river of lava flows down the middle, acting like the pool, except that regular aquatic plants burn. Plants For the Plants in PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings, see here. Zombies For the Zombies in PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings, see here. Gallery PvZSotSlogo.png|The beta Logo. File:Lava.png|Volcanic Voltage lawn. Volcanic Voltage.png|A screenshot of Volcanic voltage ingame. Lava Pits Battle!.png|A screenshot of Lava Pits ingame. Toxic Bogs.png|A snapshot of Toxic Bogs ingame. Toxic.jpg|TCCs version of Toxic Bogs Category:Made By ~WavernLover2154~ Category:Games Category:PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings